


Two People

by chocola_lover



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Loneliness, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Falling In Love With Two People Was Hard.





	Two People

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result as a random urge to write GuuRinPa. Also sorta ooc

Falling in love with two people was hard.

Falling in love with two people who seemed closer to everyone else in your group of nine was hard.

Falling in love with two people who were already dating was the hardest.

Yet that was the situation Dia Kurosawa found herself in. 

Yes, the hard working student counsil president, and members of Aqours  had fallen for Yoshiko, and Chika. Two who were debatably either the most similar or most different to herself.

She didn't realize this love until the day the two announced they were together. Of course she had daunted a pleasant  smile with a 'Congratulations!' followed by a much stricter demand that they did not let this interfere with their school work, nor dedication to aqours. Yet alas that night had been much different.

The female had laid awake for hours, eyes glued on the ceiling that exact scene of the two arriving at practice last, yet wearing matching smiles of excitement and love (this was also a time Yoshiko let her fallen angel persona  crumble to the ground)  their voices in a cheery match as they spoke up about their realtionship. Dia hadn't noticed it then but those simple words sent her heart into pieces.

Her body ached with jealousy, desire, a want for them to speak with her with a love similar two their own. 

Then came the rest of the practice. The two would not separate, always by eachothers side.

Dia should have seen it coming, after all Ruby and Yoshiko had stopped hanging out as much, it soon became common for it to once again be only the pink haired girl and her dear friend Hanamaru.

Dia was a girl who never felt this way about others before. Who frankly had no knowledge  when it came to love. She loved Ruby, her family and friends of course yet they didn't ignite the same feeling.

A feeling of loneliness and heartache.

As Yoshiko and Chika's realtionship grew, so did Dia's  wish to fall into their arms. To give them all the love she could.

Dia grew colder, and stricter, her eyes to scared to see the pair, the pair which should have been a trio.

Love was a feeling she despised, it ruined her life. Dia didn't want to feel the way she did. She hated it. Hated it more than the year she had spent apart from Mari and Kanan.

Yet seasons went by without a change, she has gone to University, gotten a job which paid well, everything changed except for her loneliness. 

Pictures of Aqours taken after the moment her jealously emerged were scrapped. 

Always creating excuses for reasons she couldn't meet up with the other 8 when they made plans. To scared to see the now happily wed  couple.

Dia's life had become a spiral of loneliness, each day her body growing number. More robotic then it had ever been before.

Loving two people was hard.  
Especially when you knew they would never love you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Dia by I'm sorry. I love you best girl.


End file.
